


Dear Evan Hansen, why is there a forest here?

by acorn_evan



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Connor Murphy is alive at the moment, Divination, Evan really likes trees, Forests, Hogwarts AU, Jared being Jared, Magic, Room of Requirement, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_evan/pseuds/acorn_evan
Summary: Evan finds the Room of Requirement.





	Dear Evan Hansen, why is there a forest here?

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this a while ago but never did. I'll fix the summary and stuff when I'm not so tired haha.

An annoyed voice cut through Evan’s thoughts, “Are you even listening to me?” 

Evan’s head jerked up from where he was staring down at his empty tea cup. “Y-yes.” Evan said, running his fingers over the rim of the cup. He hadn’t actually heard anything that Jared had said. but Evan worried that asking Jared to repeat himself would make Jared think he was ignoring him. _‘It’s fine, he’ll continue talking.’_ He thought. _‘Wait no, he’ll hate you. You weren’t listening and he’ll hate you.’_

Jared rolled his eyes, “Of course you weren’t.” He grabbed the cup in front of him, “This class is dumb, how are tea leaves supposed to tell your future?” He looked over at Evan who shrugged. “I can’t even tell what the fuck this is even supposed to be? It kind of looks like a dick.” Jared joked squinting at the contents of his cup. 

Evan shrugged and glanced at his own cup. He wasn’t sure what the malformed shape was, but he thought it kind of looked like a horseshoe. 

“Anyway, it’s day three of year four, and I’m already drowning in homework. I have a project in potions and two essays. Two! One in charms and one in history of magic. If magic wasn’t so cool I wouldn’t be here, who builds a big ass castle where wifi only works in one… weird shapeshifting… room? Who does that? Wizards! That’s who! Hell, even my parents are fed up with how the wizarding world knows nothing about the muggle one. It’s 2016 get with it!”

Evan furrowed his brow and looked over at his friend, “Isn’t your dad a wizard?” Evan would always be a little jealous of his friend, well - family friend as Jared would say. Jared Kleinman, the kid who grew up with a foot in both worlds. With a muggle mother and a wizard father. Jared already had a basic understanding of the wizarding world when he started Hogwarts and he had seen magic done before. Evan had only experienced magic when he was much younger. It was all accidental magic preformed by himself when playing with toys. He used to move his toy trucks around, he knew now that this would be considered ‘wandless magic’ but never tried again because it always made him think about his dad. 

The Ravenclaw nodded. “Yeah, so? He at least takes the time to learn about the shit my mom does. I’m pretty sure his first visit to the hospital scared him half to death.” Jared laughed which caused Evan to smile a little bit. Evan’s mom had told Evan about Mr. Kleinman’s first visit to the hospital years later, after she had been introduced to the wizarding world herself. 

The next thing he knew the divination class was ending and Evan was dumping out his tea leaves. He watched as Jared quickly cleaned his own tea cup with a scourgify, before casting the same spell on his own cup after a few failed attempts. He grabbed his divination books, along with his schedule and headed out. Jared quickly caught up with him, “What class do you have now? I have…” Jared paused to glance at his schedule. Upon reading it his nose crinkled in disgust, “Care of magical creatures with the Gyffindors, and it’s a double class period.” Jared began to laugh, “Oh, what if Zoe Murphy is in my class! You’d be so jealous!”

Evan blanched, “J-Jared, keep… keep your voice down! S-she’s a third y-year anyway, and… and you have c-class with f-fourth years.”

“But why? Everyone already knows you like her.” Jared teased, earning a anxious glance from Evan who was busy looking around at the people in the hallways who were staring at them. “Whatever, you’re no fun. What class do you have?”

Evan stopped messing with the sleeve of his robe and pulled out his class list. “Um, I have… O-oh! Herbology!” The Hufflepuff let out a nervous laugh as he read who the class was with. “With… the S-Slytherins.” 

“Oh my God! You’re gonna die in that class!”

“H-huh?” Evan stuttered.

Jared nodded vigorously, “Yeah! I heard Connor Murphy was in it! He’s like… the craziest Slytherin.” He paused, “Also, we’re late.” Jared just shrugged and made a sudden right turn to run down a hallway that led to outside of the castle.

“Wh-what!” Evan yelped looking at a large clock on the wall. Jared was right, he was late for his class. Evan froze, if he was late the professor would deduct house points. If the professor deducted house points his house would get mad at him. His chest suddenly felt heavy and he struggled to take a breath. His vision swam and Evan gripped at the long sleeves of his robe, he was disoriented as he made his way down the long hallway. He knew his way to the greenhouses, they were one of his favorite places to visit, but he had gotten lost in the large castle yet again. A feeling of dread washed over him as he looked around, he didn’t recognize this area. He tried to take a breath but his body didn’t let him, Evan saw that there was a door in the hallway. He didn’t know where it led to but an empty classroom or office sounded better than the deserted hallway. 

He wiped his eyes that had began to dampen with his sleeves, before pushing the door open. Evan almost fell backwards out of the room in shock. He had been wrong, it wasn’t an empty classroom or an office at all. He looked around, he was pretty sure he hadn’t been anywhere near an exit to the castle. The area that he had walked into didn’t look like any place that was near the old castle anyway. There was a vast expanse of large trees of different shapes and sizes, blue sky, and a clearing in the middle that was shaded by the forest around it.

Evan stepped farther into the room and swallowed the lump in his throat. He set his books down at the base of a tree and shrugged off his cloak. It was warm but not hot, the perfect temperature for him. He wiped his eyes again and blinked a couple of times to help clear the tears that were threatening to fall. The dots connected as he explored the area, Jared’s words flooded back into his mind. _“Who builds a big ass castle where wifi only works in one… weird shapeshifting… room?”_

_‘Can… this room change shape? Am I not actually outside?’_ He questioned. Evan had calmed down a lot which he was thankful for. He took one last look around before being thrown back into reality, “Class!” He gasped, grabbing his cloak and throwing it on. He picked up his books and ran out of the room. He backtracked all the way back to his divination classroom before running as fast as he could to Herbology. 

He got to Herbology late, slowly entering the greenhouse. Evan was quickly caught, “Oh look, Hansen actually decided to show up today!” Sneered a Slytherin that Evan couldn’t name. 

The professor turned and Evan ducked his head, “S-sorry I’m l-late, I g-got lost… sorry.” 

“Tsk.” Th professor clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Mr. Hansen… You’re lucky today. I won’t take house points off seeing as it’s only the third day of the year. But you need to be on time from now on.” Evan’s housemates let out a collective sigh of relief. 

“Y-yes, s-sir, yes, sorry! I won’t, sorry, I won’t be late again!” Evan nodded and rushed over to his spot at the gardening table. Evan chewed on his lip as he thought back to the room that he had found. It seemed to… change forms depending on who was using it. 

It was then that Evan knew that he’d have to go back at some point. The room was nice and relaxing, he could be alone in there to help him calm down when he had panic attacks. The room seemed important to him, but he wasn't exactly why yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll talk for days about the hogwarts AU on tumblr. @Acorn-Evan


End file.
